garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo
Garo is the golden Makai Armor that specializes in longsword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Garo the Golden Knight (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf") The armor belonged to the Saejima bloodline for a time, belonging to Taiga Saejima, later inherited by Kouga Saejima, and Raiga Saejima. Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment are the most deceptive in form. The Garo armor's earliest bearer is a barbarian named Gouki who is an ancestor of the Minamoto Clan and those who would succeed him as Garo. After a brief time in Europe, the Garo armor returned to Japan where it since is been kept within the Saejima bloodline, a youth entering the Tower of Heroic Spirits to be given his birthright and the title of Garo. The one who takes the title of Garo is regarded to be the strongest knight, arguably since the said knight is intended to be the role model for his fellow knights. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said Knight, as seen in Makai Flash Knight where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself, a golden circle containing a red triangle and the use of a red scabbard, are instantly recognized by people of Makai Community. To be in the presence of the Golden Knight is considered widely to be an honor, and it lends profound influence to the words of the Knight bearing the title. Even various Horrors, who are either ancient or notorious enough to be documented, also show knowledge of the Golden Knight's existence as well. The prestige that comes with the title means that the Makai community generally has high expectations for the one bearing the title of Garo, and as such often summoned whenever unusually powerful Horrors or those of legendary status appear. As with other Makai Armors, Garo Armor can be summoned through the use of Garo Sword, the armor's Makai Blade. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight has yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. Weapons & Equipment *'Garoken' (牙狼剣, Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): As seen in GARO: Ashura, back when Gouki still bear the title of Garo in the past, Sword of Garo in normal conditions was originally a large chunk of Soul Metal roughly shaped into large greatsword about the same size as the Garoken sword in its transformed state that taking the appearance of a western style longsword (akin to medieval knights) and lacked a scabbard. After generations passed, the sword later redesigned into a plain light short sword akin to a Chinese Jian sword complete with its scabbard. However, the scabbard itself is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. Despite the change of its designs, it still retains the appearance of its transformed state. The mystical/magical properties of the sword make it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it in different situations to increase or minimize damage. **'Garo Zanbaken' (牙狼斬馬剣 Garōzanbaken, Fanged-Wolf Horse-Slaying Sword): The upgraded form of the Garoken which accessible via, the aid of Gōten. The Makai Blade takes the form of a double-edged greatsword which blade has a round tip and roughly the size of a car bumper, signifying the increased attack power and range that it enables Garo to cut through the durable hide of a powerful Horror on a whim. Despite the increased size, it doesn't hamper the Knight in any way since the weapon is made of Soul Metal. ***'Dai Garo Zanbaken' (大牙狼斬馬剣 Dai Garō Zanbaken, Big Fanged-Wolf Horse-Slaying Sword): The second upgrade of Garoken with aid of Gōten. This form is similar to Garo Zanbaken, but with both size and attack power increased to ridiculous proportions that allow even Gōten to surf with it. As with the previous upgrade, this upgrade is accessible with aid of Gōten. Variations - Beast Variants= - Light Awakening Beast Garo= Light Awakening Beast Garo (光覚獣身牙狼 Kōkaku Jūshin Garo) is an unique form that Raiga only achieved after his light rekindled while he was still in Lost Soul Beast Garo form. Notes: It is also known as Luminous Beast Form Garo. Known users: Raiga Saejima }} - Saejima Variants= - Master Garo= During Garo's final fight against Kiba, Kouga could not summon his armor due to a magic seal placed by Kiba with Zaruba having his owner throw him into the dimensional rip to bring his armor. After a long exaggerated battle with Kiba, Kouga tried to summon Garo again and this time Kouga's armor was brought out by cherub versions of Zaruba to help him gear up, signifying that this was a different more powerful summon of the armor. The armor was slightly different this time, and included a cape unlike previous transformations. This upgrade came with a price paid by Zaruba who rusted away after Kouga defeats Kiba. Notes: This variant would later resurface during GARO: The Makai Flower worn by Taiga's spirit. How he was able to achieve this upgrade is unknown. Known users: Taiga Saejima, Kouga Saejima - Phosphorus Garo= Phosphorus Garo is a form that Garo took when Kouga used the Phosphorus Arrow while fighting Legules to negate the Legules' influence. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saejima - Dragon Formation Garo= Dragon Formation Garo was a form that Garo assumed when Rekka used her flute to summon all the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma to give Kouga's armor the power to defeat Karma. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saejima - Blue Dragon Garo= Blue Dragon Garo was a powered up version of Garo and Gōten, created when Kakashi sacrificed himself by giving his heart and all its feelings within it to Kouga, giving him the power he needed to escape from Maryu's clutches before he could be erased. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saejima}}}} History Like many Makai Knight armors, the Garo armor was created with Soul Metal used as the material in the armor's creation. While it's unknown who first donned the Garo armor, the armor became a revered legend among the Makai Order. The first known holder of the Garo armor is Gouki. In present-day Japan, the Garo armor became associated with the Saejima Family as they answer to the Eastern Watchdog. Inheriting the title from Taiga Saejima after his death, Kouga Saejima trained for years until he was ready to carry out his family's mission. In time, though only displaced in time alongside his wife Kaoru, Kouga passed the Garo armor to their son Raiga Saejima. Garo's reputations as powerful Makai Knight led the bearers of the armor to become feared and hated by Horrors who fought them time and time again, more so than other Makai Knights. As such, mutual resentments of these Horrors led their evil combine into Zaji. Pics Gallery Garo_FullBody.png Garo_Blazing_Greatsword.png Garo Lost Soul Beast.png Tsubasabito_Garo.png Dragon_Formation_Garo_Render.png Phosphorus_Garo.png Light_Awakening_Beast_Garo.png GHWJtGU.jpg Garo_crest2.png Garo Soar.gif Super Garoken Vs Miki Tree gif.gif Phosphorus Garo gif.gif Notes & Trivia *The Garo armor is typically passed on an inheritance from the previous generation. The usual change in the armor after it has been passed is the eyes color. This trait would later be used for its anime iteration. **Gouki had silver eyes during his time as Garo. **Taiga Saejima had red eyes during his time as Garo. **Kouga Saejima had green eyes during his time as Garo. **Raiga Saejima had blue eyes during his time as Garo. *According to Kouga and Zaruba in Red Requiem, Garo means "Hope" in Makai language. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Garo Armor Category:Golden Armor